I Want You
by todayido
Summary: Med students, Jackson Avery and April Kepner have been best friends since the beginning. After a long and hard day of studying, the two of them hang out at April's place and, well, things take a turn for the better. One Shot.


For the first time in as long as she could remember, April had the house to herself. It was a first since her roommate decided to go to her many no strings attached houses. She had dressed herself in a red shirt and a pair of new jeans that she'd bought since Jackson was coming over but normally, if she was alone, it'd be pajamas and slippers. Making the pizza herself, she put it into the oven and turned it on just as the doorbell rang. April walked over and opened it, smiling when it was Jackson. "Thank god you're here." She laughed. "My roommate isn't here so we don't have to listen to her … noises all the time." Over the year she'd learn to block out the sex noises from her friend.

Jackson had spent the day in the library studying. He looked down at his phone and realized that he was supposed to be heading over to Aprils place. They hadn't hung out in a while and for once, her roommate was not going to be home. He packed all his stuff up and walked to his car. He shoved his stuff into the back seat as he climbed in. He decided to stop by the store and buy a 6 pack and a bag of chips that way he was at least contributing something to them hanging out. He reached her place and grabbed the food. He reached the door and knocked. When he saw her, he had to laugh. "That's disgusting." He said simply, stepping inside.

April had closed the door when he came in, smiling at him. "It definitely is." She said. She had a feeling that he might have some sort of clue that she's a virgin but wasn't completely sure. There were rumors going around the campus that she was a 'Jesus loving freak and would never have sex' which was true to some extent. She didn't consider herself a freak but loved Jesus. April lead him to the kitchen, "Pizza is almost ready. We can wait here until it's ready then go watch some movies." She told her best friend as she leaned against the counter. "Anything new with you?"

Jackson chuckled at her reaction. He knew that she hated when her roommate did that. He could see in her face that she was still a virgin. She was so sweet and innocent and happy. He nodded as she followed her. "Okay." He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms against his chest. "I don't believe so. I met the plastics doctor at the hospital." He explained, smiling. "What about you, Kepner?"

April ran a hand through her red locks as she looked over at him as he explained what's been going on with him. "Mark Sloan, right? The ladies are all over him. Mostly because he's a flirt. I've been talking to Dr. She- Montgomery, the OBGYN. Man, I can't wait until I'm an intern." She said, flinching a bit when the time went off for the food. She got up and took the pizza out of the oven and placed it on top to cool. "I've been on a couple dates actually … None turned out though. The guys just wanted to see the inside of my room." April explained as she began to cut up the pizza and put it on two plates, handing one to him.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. We kind of got off on the wrong foot though. I called him old." He chuckled softly. "Dr. Montgomery? The one who cheated on Dr. Shepherd with Dr. Sloan?" Jackson asked so he could clarify who that was. All he could think about was his conversation with Dr. Sloan earlier though. The way the other man seemed so self-assured about himself. He mentioned how his name meant so much in the hospital. Jackson wanted to laugh because he knew that his name meant so much than Dr. Sloans did. He pushed himself off of the counter so he could help the red head. "Oh really? Do I need to beat some guys up?" He teased her. He went to the fridge and grabbed to beers, taking a plate from her.

April chuckled, "You can't call him old!" She exclaimed, "He's not that old, he's attractive and an amazing surgeon." She combed through her hair again and looked over at him, "Yeah, that's her. I think everyone knows all the gossip and rumors at Seattle Grace. It's going to be interesting next year," The girl got her plate and a beer as they walked into the living room. She flicked on the TV and put the DVD in before joining her best friend on the couch. She laughed when he mentioned beating guys up. "Nah, the only guys I need in my life are my daddy and you." April put her feet underneath her and put her head against his shoulder.

Jackson rolled his eyes at her comments but he smiled. "I didn't know who he was when I called him that." Jackson could not explain the jealousy that shot through his body when she called Dr. Sloan attractive. "He is not that good looking." He muttered. He sat down next to her, balancing his plate on his lap. "It should prove to be interesting but I am pretty excited." He admitted out loud. "That's more like it." He winked at her, knowing that she knew he was teasing her. He felt her lay her head against his shoulder. He looked down at the red head on his shoulder and smiled softly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing softly. "I have been studying so hard that I haven't even been thinking about dating."

"Of course you're not going to say that." April said, taking a bite of the pizza and swallowing it. Man, she was so hungry she barely even recognized it. She felt her heart flutter a bit when he put his arm around her and squeezed it and as of late, she really believed that the feelings she had for him were more than just friends. Before she could do anything else, April put the plate on the table and turned toward Jackson. Her eyes darted to his lips before pressing hers against his. "Oh sorry." She whispered, letting her lips linger against his as she made eye contact.

Jackson chuckled. He kept his arm around her as he took a bite of the pizza. He knew April was a good cook but this pizza was amazing. He was just about to tell her that when he saw and felt her move away from him. "Wha-" His eyes widened as he felt her lips against his. He felt the feel of almost electric fly as their lips touched. "April." He whispered when she apologized. He cupped her cheek with his hand as he pulled her closer. He connected their lips again, deepening their kiss. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. "Do not apologize."

People around the campus had always asked her if her and Jackson were a couple to which her reply would be no but secretly her answer was I wish. She looked into his blue eyes when he said her name and brought her closer to him again. April helped him deepen the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck with a smile on her mouth. She opened her eyes again when he pulled away, a grin on her face when he said not to apologize. "That was so unexpected and I should have said something, I … Wow, that was great." She said. "And I'm turning into my roommate."

Jackson had people tease him about his friendship with April but he always pushed them off. He liked being friends with her and he didn't really know what his feelings were for her. He smiled as he felt her arms go around his neck. She really was a good kisser and he liked that. He chuckled, hearing her rambling. "It was pretty great." He said softly. He could not help the small laugh that fell from his lips when she said she was turning into his roommate. "You are not." He winked as he leaned forward and kissed her again softly this time. "Unexpected? Yes. But was it unwanted?"

April smiled when he said it was pretty great. Sure, she's had some boyfriends over the years but was never considered experience so hearing that made her feel good. She pressed her lips to his when he brought them forward again. "It was definitely wanted, Jackson." April told him, putting her legs underneath her again. "I just want to make things clear that I like you a lot and I can't believe I just kissed you and admitted that." She felt a blush on her cheeks, looking down at her lap.

Jackson felt her pull away so he looked up at her. "I..I like you too." He said softly. He knew that he felt something more than friendship so he wasn't technically lying. He laughed at her cheeks heating up. "You're cute when you blush." He said, reaching up and running a finger across her cheeks. He lifted her chin softly so she was looking at him. "I'm happy you admitted it." He smirked as he leaned in and kissed her again gently. "I like you too, April. I do. As more than a friend."

"You do?" April laughed, looking at him. "Well, obviously or else you wouldn't have kissed me again." She could feel her cheeks heating up even more when Jackson noticed her blushing. She could swear that her cheeks were probably as red as her hair. Her eyes met his when he lifted her chin and pecked her lips again. Finally, the man that she's had a crush on since the beginning of college was here and they were going to start a new chapter in both of their lives together and both of them could not be more happy about that.

**I hope you all enjoyed that! Please leave a review, thank you very much!**


End file.
